


Dirty and Slow

by EtherealHan (orphan_account)



Series: MarkSon smuts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Chill!BamBam, Dirty Talk, Innocent!Yugyeom, M/M, Riding, Slight YugBam??, Slow Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EtherealHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you'd rather have a good time with a girl?" Jackson calmly asked.<br/>"W-what? No th-that was the lyrics I was asked to rap. I promise Jackson... Wait... When did you come in?" The taller wandered over to Jackson and hugged him from behind. "I missed you."<br/>Jackson turned around and placed his hands on the older's small waist.<br/>"Mm, I missed you too but look, you got all clean for me. Shame you're gonna have to take another shower after I make you all dirty and sweaty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Smut and I might write more~  
> I listened to 11:30 - Block B while writing this and I'd suggest doing that too~~

Laying on his back, Mark sighed as he slid his phone onto the table, screen-side down. He was bored. He could write some lyrics, but he couldn't be bothered. He could practice some dance moves he'd been struggling on, but he couldn't be bothered. Hell, he couldn't even be bothered to eat or even watch some TV. All he could be bothered to do was wait for Jackson to return home from where ever he went out.

It was just Mark at home. Jaebum, Youngjae and Jinyoung all went out for bubble tea, Yugyeom and Kunpimook went to an arcade and Jackson went to the gym. Mark stood up and sluggishly wondered down the narrow corridor towards the bathroom, maybe a shower will help. Feeling refreshed, once Mark was finished drying himself he slipped on a pair of grey Calvin Klein's, ruffled his hair and then walked into his room. He was so busy practicing some of his raps in the shower he didn't even hear the front door open. 

"So you'd rather have a good time with a girl?" Jackson calmly asked.  
"W-what? No th-that was the lyrics I was asked to rap. I promise Jackson... Wait... When did you come in?" The taller wandered over to Jackson and hugged him from behind. "I missed you."  
Jackson turned around and placed his hands on the older's small waist.  
"Mm, I missed you too but look, you got all clean for me. Shame you're gonna have to take another shower after I make you all dirty and sweaty."

Mark's cheeks heated up, blood swiftly rushing towards his lower region at his boyfriend's subtle dirty talk. Leaning up, Jackson caught Mark's soft lips in a light kiss which was deepening by the second; Mark tangling his fingers in Jackson's black hair, pulling him closer and resting his body flush against the latter's.

A smooth hand slid unnoticed from Mark's hip towards a globe of his ass, shamelessly groping it earning a small mewl from the elder. Hiking his legs up around Jackson's waist he was slammed against the wall. Gasping, the American bit his lip as he hungrily eyed the younger, attacking his cherry blossom pink lips with his own, their tongues eagerly fighting for dominance; Jackson obviously winning. His hands roamed along the eldest's thighs, up his sides, along his back, over his ass, everywhere, leaving nowhere untouched.

Sloppy open mouth kisses drowned the latter's neck, the Cantonese male licking, sucking, biting his neck, leaving violet marks from under his ear down to his collarbones.

"B-bed, Jackson-" Mark breathed huskily into his ear, Jackson eagerly following orders and practically throwing him onto the bed.

"Wait. Stop." Mark put his hands up to stop him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's going to fast... I want... I want you to... To make love to me slowly, fuck me like you mean it..."  
"Mark I-" He was lost for words, all he could do was gulp and nod slowly.

Sex wasn't unusual between the two but it wasn't often. With deadlines to meet and dances to practise, they rarely got time to themselves but when they did, it was rushed sex; kisses were all tongue and teeth and no passion, occasionally Mark might slip his hand under the table at dinner or under a blanket that they'd be snuggled up under while watching a film and give Jackson a quick handjob. Slow sex filled with passion rather than lust was what they were needing, it's what they've missed.

Delicate fingers toy at the latter's shirt, lifting it in one fell swoop over his head. Jackson stopped to look at Mark's fingers that were tracing light patterns and pictures in his chiseled chest and defined abdomen. Jackson leaned down to nip sweetly at his neck, little love bites composing themselves  on his soft sun-kissed skin. Moving lower, his mouth trailed across his bare chest leaving sloppy open mouth kisses down the elder's lighter skin; small lines of saliva painting delicate patterns from his collarbone to his hips, hickeys sprinkled here and there waiting to be joined up like a dot-to-dot. Jackson pulled away to admire his work, once the latter was proud of how he had his taller boyfriend moaning and whining for him to touch him he leaned back down, biting at the hem of Mark's boxers.

"J-Jackson... Touch- touch me slowly please... Gently... Like it's our first time all over again..."  
"Anything for you, Mark, anything." As their rule in the bedroom was 'English only' (mainly for Mark) Jackson dropped off his honorific, he loved it because he wouldn't get scolded for 'being disrespectful' towards his Hyung.

His fingers danced along Mark's creamy outer thigh, slipping under his boxers to assist Jackson's mouth in pulling down his boxers. Mark's member sprung free; scarlet red rushing towards his face as the younger's delicate fingers wrap around the base.

"How do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you slow," Jackson slowly moved his hand up and down the other's length, "making you feel me entering and exiting your tight little hole or," his hand sped up "do you want me to fuck you senseless into the sheets?" Mark didn't answer, only moaned. "Answer me, baby." He demanded.  
"I want- I want you to fuck me slow and hard... Make me scream your name until I can't talk... I want you... I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit... I want you to fuck me slowly so I can feel you filling me up with your thick cock..." Mark choked out, grabbing Jackson's neck and pulling him down, only to whisper in his ear, breathlessly. "Fuck me like the cockslut I am."

If Jackson wasn't turned on before, he sure was now. He adored it when Mark, who seems so innocent and cute at time, spoke dirtily; the fact he says it in English just make it that bit more arousing too. Jackson leaned down and gave small kitten licks to the tip, gradually wrapping his tongue around the shaft, putting just the tip in his mouth and bobbing up and down, getting lower each time. Long fingers tangled themselves in the latter's black hair, tugging as Mark arched his back.

Slipping off, Jackson opened the bed-side table and pulled out the lube and a condom.  
"No. No condom." Mark grabbed the condom and threw it across the room.  
"I could've put it back in the draw..." Jackson complained.  
"Shh- just fuck me already!" Mark rolled his eyes.

Jackson eagerly popped open the cap of the small bottle of lubricant and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat it up. He shamelessly prodded at Mark's hole, slipping a finger in, earning a soft gasp from the elder who screwed his eyes shut as the second finger was entered and scissoring his entrance. Soon Jackson had three fingers deep in Mark, occasionally brushing past his prostate causing him to whine out Jackson's name.

Jackson pulled out his fingers and quickly applied lube to his dick, pushing into Mark. The position they were in involved Mark on his back; Jackson between his legs, a strong hand on Mark's right thigh, lifting it; his left hand near Mark's head. The latter's nailed dug into the younger's back, leaving small crescents in his back.

Jackson pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips back in at an angle which had Mark begging for more. Stings of curses and compliments fell from Jackson's mouth in English and Chinese. It reminded Mark to brush up on his Chinese. Compliments like "you're taking me so well" and "you look so pretty today" were all the American could hear in his ear as kisses were occasionally placed on his cheek. They continued like this for a while, they were sure that if any of the others came home they'd know what was going on straight away with the way Mark is screaming Jackson's name. 

"J-Jackson! I'm close!" Mark cried out, arching his back making Jackson fuck him deeper.  
"Cum for me then, baby."  
"I can't- I don't want it to end- it's to perfect."  
"Then don't cum."  
"But I need to." Jackson wrapped his hand around the base of Mark's cock.  
"There. Now you won't cum until you want to." Mark appreciated it but he desperately needed to cum. "We can always go for round two, baby." Mark nodded at Jackson's suggestive words and he signalled for him to remove his hand. Mark released with a final cry of Jackson's name. Jackson slowed down until Mark was ready to continue, didn't want to hurt him. 

"Let... Let me ride you..." Mark whimpered, sitting up. Jackson laid down and Mark climbed on top, quickly finding a steady rhythm. Jackson was staring directly at Mark's face, not wanting to miss his expression while he was bouncing up and down on his length; Mark, on the other hand, had his head thrown-back and his eyes tightly closed. Mark was getting tired and Jackson could tell by the speed of his movements, so he decided to help by thrusting up, into Mark. It wasn't long before Jackson finally reached his climax and was filling Mark up, that was all it took for Mark to release again. Sliding off, Mark laid on the bed while Jackson got up and walked to bathroom, even if it was the other side of the house and he was naked. He grabbed a warm, damp cloth and walked back to Mark, he didn't even care that Yugyeom had returned home and heard the majority of it and he'd now seen Jackson naked. Yugyeom just stood in the middle of the front room, waiting for Kunpimook to bring him an icepole.  
"Kunpimook-hyung! Grab some bleach!"

Jackson chuckle as he made his way back to the bedroom and started to wipe Mark down.  
"See, I told you that you'd get all dirty." Jackson whispered. Mark blushed. He loves it when Jackson takes care of him after sex. It makes him feel loved and after what they just did, Mark has never felt so loved in his whole life.  
"I'm gonna go clean myself up, are you okay with... Y'know.." Jackson nodded towards Mark's entrance which he quickly nodded at. 

Once they were both clean, they slipped on some boxers and laid in Mark's bed; they made a promise to change the sheets of Jackson's bed tomorrow or something. They both know it probably isn't going to get done until Jinyoung's maternal instincts tell him to change everyone's sheets and it also means Jackson had a reason for sleeping in Mark's bed.

The latter rested his head on the younger's chest, drawing pattern in his abdomen; Jackson was writing random Chinese words in Mark's back.  
"Can we just stay like this forever?" Mark finally spoke up.  
"If you want."  
"I do want."  
"Then we shall." Mark smiled and hugged closer to Jackson who started to play with Mark's blonde hair. "Oh and by the way, Yugyeom and Kunpimook are home. I'm not sure when they got home but Yugyeom said he needs some bleach so he can un-see me walking through the house naked." Mark's eyes widened and he slapped Jackson's arm.  
"Did he hear us?"  
"Probably."

Yugyeom was still in the same spot from early, Kunpimook was getting concerned.  
"What's wrong Yugyeom-ah?" He didn't reply, just muttered some random sentences.  
"I'm never gonna see him the same... I want to bleach my eyes... Eomma please... JYP count me out... Nope... Mark-hyung is so loud..."  
"YUGYEOM!"  
"Huh? Oh... Did you hear them?"  
"Yeah."  
"How are you so calm about it?!"  
"I've walked in on them once... Didn't really need to see Mark-hyung on his knees sucking Jackson-hyung's dick but hey, life's a bitch." Kunpimook shrugged and turned on the PS4. "Advance Warfare?"  
"Hell yeah!"


End file.
